Call Me Later
by EraseAlpha
Summary: Sanji fell in love with Robin and Nami's helping him out. SanjiXRobin, NamiXVivi, ZoroXLuffy.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night when somebody started knocking on the door. Nami groaned as she covered herself with the sheets.

"Goddamn you..."  
"It's your turn."  
The orange haired girl glared at her girlfriend.  
"What?"  
Vivi yawned and turned around.

"I helped him last time."

"But-"  
"Go!"  
She groaned again and got up. She grabbed a nearby robe and put it on. The redhead left their room and headed for the front door. She opened it, groaning one more time.

"Heeey..."  
"Sanji, do you know what time it is?"  
"I'd tell you but she stole my watch too."

The blond walked and placed his coat on the hanger.

"Well, sorry."  
"Sorry? Every fucking time! Look, if you can't get a regular girl, don't get girls at ALL. It's the fifth time this month."  
"Fourth. Last Friday she didn't steal from me."  
"No. She just beat the crap out of you."

He smiled slightly and sat on the couch. Nami frowned and closed the door.

"I'm going to get a spare key."  
"No need, she didn't take my keys."  
"Then what the hell are you doing here?"  
"I need your help."  
Nami looked at him.

"At five fucking thirty?"  
"I think I'm in love."

"You always do."  
"I mean, seriously. Like with you."  
She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, look how good that turned out."

"I doubt this one is simply going to decide she's gay-"  
"I'm bisexual."  
"- 2 weeks before our wedding and run off with the maid of honor."  
He chuckled.

"You own me, remember?"  
She glared at him.

"Fine. I'll help you. In the morning! After I get some freaking sleep, alright?"  
He got up and grabbed his coat.  
"Okay, tomorrow at 9, typical place?"  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
He opened the door.  
"Bye bye, love you!"

"Fuck off." said the redhead as she turned around and headed for the bedroom.

He laughed and walked out, closing the door behind him.

-

Nami sat at a little table, at the local Cash Cafe. She was reading some plans while drinking a soy latte. Sanji walked in, smiling as always.

He waved at Nami and walked towards the counter.  
"Hey Gabe, could you get me a Latte Macchiato with caramel? Oh, and a chocolate chip cookie!"

"Sure thing man."  
The blond smiled at the counter boy and sat down in front of Nami.

"Hey there sweetheart!"  
"Greek columns look good with marble floors right?"  
"How the hell should I know, you're the architect!"  
She glared at him and sipped her latte.

"So, about the girl?"

"5 minutes."  
"What?"  
"She'll be here in 5 minutes."  
"You invited her?"  
"No, she goes here everyday at 9:15."  
He checked his brand new watch.

"4 minutes."

"You're stalking this girl?!"  
"Of course not. You know I come here everyday for my dose of sugar and caffeine."

"Sanji, just exactly are you getting yourself into?"  
"Hopefully not in another strange situation involving a bisexual fiancée and the gay maid of honor."  
She glared at him.

"I'm kidding! Geez."  
They sat around for a few minutes.

"Look, there she is."

Nami casually glanced at the entrance.

"Holy sh- Sanji, she's old!"  
"Oh, c'mon. She can't be over 30!"  
The redhead glared at him.

"Sanji!"  
"What?"  
"She's got to be at least 5 years older than you!"  
"So?"  
"That is _not_ acceptable!"  
Both of them discreetly watched as the dark haired woman ordered an espresso and sat down next to a window reading.

"You should go talk to her."  
"I thought you didn't like the idea."  
"Better than you acting like a crazy stalker!"  
"Good point. But...I don't think I can."  
"What the hell are you talking about, jackass! You can pickup crack whores at some dirty alley but you can't get the nerve to go talk to one decent woman?"  
"Duh."  
"Get up and go there asshole!"  
"Fine."  
He got up and headed towards the woman. He smiled at her, she smiled at him. Nami turned around to drink her latte. Suddenly she heard a punch. She turned around in time to see Sanji arguing with a blue haired man and the dark haired woman yelling at the blue haired man.

Against all common sense, Nami got up and went to help her ex-fiancée/friend.

-

"Hey, Nami, glad you're home, we're out of-OH MY GOD, what happened!?"  
The redhead looked at Vivi and sighed.

"Why can't all exes be like me and Sanji?"  
"Speaking of myself, do you mind if I get some ice for my eye?"

"Sure, go ahead."  
The blue haired girl hugged her.

"Oh, look at your lip!"  
"Gee, seriously? I didn't notice at all!"  
"C'mon, sit down..."

Sanji appeared with a bag of frozen peas on his eye.

"What, are we out of steak?"  
"Actually, we are, that's what I was going to tell you before I saw what happened. By the way, what happened? It looks like you were in a bar fight!"  
"No, it was a coffee shop fight."

Sanji sighed.

"There's this girl-"  
"Girl?"  
"Woman. I went to talk to her and out of nowhere her ex showed up."  
"And I decided to help Sanji. Which I'm never doing again, by the way."

"I didn't ask for your help. Well, the guy was extremely pissed and punched me, then came Nami and he attacked her too. Gabe called security and they got the guy out of there. But, who cares, I got a date!"  
Vivi looked at him, worried.

"Sanji...If she steals from you or beats you up or tries to trade you for meth, don't appear at 5 am, okay?"  
"Nobody ever tried to trade me for meth..."  
"Please?"  
"Okay, okay! I got to go now, I'll see you girls tomorrow."  
"See ya." said Nami.

He headed towards the door.

"Oh, Sanji?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We're even."

He smiled and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami groaned loudly as she heard the knocking. She silently put down her pencil.

"Vivi, can you get that?"

Suddenly, she face palmed as she remembered Vivi wasn't home. She sighed and got up.

"I'm coming."

She opened the front door and raised an eyebrow.

"What do _you_ want?"

Zoro glared at her.

"Where's the damn cook?"  
"I don't know what goes on in your little, dysfunctional mind, but you appear to have forgotten he doesn't live here anymore."  
"I know that. He's not home, so I thought I would check here."

"Did you check at work?"  
"It's his day off."  
"The cafe?"

"It's closed today."

The redhead scowled.

"Just remembered, he's on a date. Wait, why am I even helping you? Why do you even want to know where he is?"

"Bowling night."  
She stared at him blankly for a couple of seconds.

"Bowling night?"

"Bowling night."  
As the door was slammed on his face,Zoro wondered why he had such annoying friends.

"Hey, I have a fun idea." he said, loud enough.

-

"Madame."  
"Oh, thank you Sanji."  
Sanji was on a date with his coffee shop damsel with the lunatic, violent ex.

"So Robin, you're an archaeologist right?"  
"Oh yes, it's wonderful! But I also work as the museum curator when I'm not traveling."  
"Wow, that is _very_ interesting!"

The two of them kept talking as they walked down the busy street.

"So, where are having dinner Sanji?"  
"Oh, a place owned by a friend of mine. I hope you like seafood."  
-

_Just why the hell am I doing this? _Nami asked herself as she sneaked around, behind Zoro.

"Again,why are we spying on Sanji?"

"Because I need to know, who is that girl?"  
"She's Sanji's date."  
"I know that. I'm not stupid."  
"Really? What a surprise!"  
He glared at her. She chuckled.

They approached the restaurant.

Nami tensed up.

"What's wrong."  
"Hell no, you dumb fuck." she muttered as she realized where exactly they were having dinner.

Inside the restaurant, Sanji and Robin talked happily.

"You know, this has been really fun, so far." said Robin, smiling slightly.

Sanji smiled, a bit nervously.

"Is something wrong?"  
"No, I was just wondering."  
She looked surprised.

"About what?"  
"Well, your ex-"  
"Franky?"  
"Yeah, him, well, why did you break up with him?"

The archaeologist smiled slightly.

"Aren't you being a bit daring on a first date."  
"I'm sorry, but it's been bugging me. He seemed so mad."  
"It was...Complicated. But he's not a bad guy, I can assure you."  
Sanji smiled.

"Okay. I trust you."

While Sanji and Robin where talking, Zoro and Nami had infiltrate the restaurant.

"Stupid, crappy, dumb, fuck him, asshole."  
"Damn, girl, you need to chew on a bar of soap."  
She slowly turned around and glared at him.

"Or maybe not."  
They were hiding behind a group of potted plants.

"But seriously? He brought you here on your first date?"

Nami nodded, not really paying attention since she was busy glaring at the blond.

"Y'know, given the way things worked up with you, I'd advise him to do everything different this time."  
Nami changed the object of her anger again. Zoro almost swore she was trying to hypnotize him by glare.

"Well, it's true."

The redhead returned to glaring at the chef. Zoro sighed out of relief.

"Unbe-fucking-lievable."  
"What?"  
"I said unbelievable."  
"I'm pretty sure that's not what you said."

Sanji smiled at his date.

"Well, it's getting kinda late. Do you want dessert?"  
"No, I'm fine. Let's pay the bill and go for a walk?"  
"Sure, sounds great!"  
And he was calling the waiter, something not all that strange happened that made three people freeze.

A cellphone started ringing.

The problem was the owner of the cellphone.

The second problem was the ring tone and the place it was coming from.

When Nami's cellphone started playing "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson, Nami and Zoro froze, because they knew they were getting caught. Sanji froze because he already guessed what was going on when a potted plant started playing Nami's signature ring tone, while he was on a date. He got up and slowly made his way to the plant. The cook pushed away the leaves and glared at the two transgressors. Nami meekly pointed to Zoro and said:  
"It was his idea."

-

"Dammit."  
"Dammit."  
"He's mad at us?"  
"He's mad at us."  
"No free meals?"  
"For at least two months."

Nami and Zoro sighed as they sat on the sidewalk. To make the night even _better_, Zoro's car had been towed. They were now waiting for a cab.

Suddenly, her cellphone started playing the song again. She didn't even look to see who was calling.

"What the fuck is it?!"

The silence made her think she had accidentally hung up. But she could hear breathing.

Then it hit her.

_Shit._

"**What the fu...Nami...Do you even know how worried I am!?"**

The redhead sighed.

"Vivi, I'm sorry, I-"  
**"You know what, I don't even care! I come home, it's empty. It's been three hours and you're not home. I call you, you don't answer. I call you again, you yell at me! Either you get here **_**fast**_** or you better ask Sanji if you can sleep on his couch tonight!"**

"But I-"  
The phone beeped. She looked at it in disbelief.

"She hung up."  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
She didn't even look at him.

"You, uh...Want to talk about it?"  
This time she looked. Zoro being a good friend was very, very, _very _rare.

Friendly or not, she shook her head.

"I want to go home."  
"Well, that's going to be hard."

"If she doesn't open the door can I sleep on _your_ couch?"

"...Sure. Just remember to not kill Luffy or Usopp."  
"I'll try.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami rolled over.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Luffy and Usopp looked at the couch in surprise.

"Nami?"  
"What are you doing here?"

She sat up and glared at them.

"I don't wanna talk about it."  
"Is Vivi mad at you?"

The redhead groaned and slid off the couch, falling on the floor.

"Ow, dammit!"

"Why did you throw yourself at the ground?"  
"I said SHUT UP!"

She got up and looked around.

"Zoro! I want coffee!"

A muttered groan came from behind a door. Zoro opened it and glared around the room.

"Get out."  
"Me?"

"No, Luffy, I'm talking to Miss Bitchy."  
Nami take a few steps towards him.

"Zoro, I am NOT in a good mood, so you better watch out!"

"Fine, whatever, just get out of here."

-

Sanji turned around and smiled.

"Good morning."  
"I really didn't expect to spend the night here. Not that it was a bad thing."

Robin smiled slightly.

"I need to get to work."  
"Want me to drive you there?"  
"Can we stop for breakfast on the way?"

"Why not?"

-

Nami knocked on the door and sighed slightly.

"Vivi,are you there? I have my keys but I know you used the chain lock."

She sighed and knocked again.

"Vivi! I'm sorry! Really,I can explain everything!"

She heard the faint sound of the chain being removed and the door knob being turned. Vivi opened the door,glaring at her.

"Hi." meekly said Nami,smiling slightly.

The blue haired girl turned around without saying a word,and walked inside. Nami followed her.

"Vivi?"  
"I don't want to hear it."  
"You're being-"  
"A bitch?"  
"I was going to say unreasonable."  
"Fine,whatever."

"Look,I was only out with Zoro."  
"Doing what?"  
Nami smiled nervously.  
"...Following Sanji on his date?"

-

Sanji sipped his coffee happily. Zoro walked into the coffee shop and glanced at him.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Spy."  
"Shut up, love-cook."  
"What happened to Nami?"

Zoro signaled the barista and sat down in front of the blond.

"She slept on the couch and left in the morning, like a cheap whore."  
Sanji glanced at him.  
"Ugh. You're a pig."  
"So, you slept with her?"  
"Again, you're a pig."  
"Yes or no."  
"Maybe."  
"That's a yes."  
"How do you know?"

"Your "maybes" never mean no."

"Fine, I did spend the night with her."  
"I knew it."  
The waitress put down the cup of coffee on the table and quickly left. Zoro drank half the cup and turned to him.

"So, how was it?"  
"Shut up pig."

-

As her cellphone rang, Nami hit her head on the desk. She was currently looking for a mechanical pencil she dropped and was startled by the loud music.

"Yeah, as if you hadn't caused me enough trouble." she said, as she got up and rubbed her head.

"_You're talking to a cellphone Nami. And thinking in the third person. One problem at a time."_

She picked up the phone and pressed the button.

"What?"  
**"Didn't your last fiasco teach you anything about cellphone manners?"  
**"Shut up, Sanji."  
**"So, what happened?"**

"She's pissed."  
**"No surprise there."  
**"What should I do?"  
**"How should I know?"**

"Sanji, help me!"  
**"Y****ou should talk to her."**

"I did. She walked out when I said I was following you."

"**Well, what did you expect?"**

"What do you mean?"  
**"I'm your ex-fiance, and we do spend a lot of time together. How would you feel if she followed one of her ex-girlfriends?"  
**"She doesn't have any, I'm her first."  
**"Well, imagine it. No, wait, that's even better. She doesn't have any experience with exes, so she isn't sure this is a normal situation. Which it really isn't, but that's not the point."**

"Fine, maybe you're right. But I'm still pissed about you taking her to _our _restaurant."

"**Okay, okay! Is it still on tonight?"  
**"Ah, yes, poker night. One of the few nights were I actually have a chance of winning. I'll have to talk to Vivi, I don't want to infuriate her any more. It's at Zoro's right?"

"**Yeah, hope to see you there. Bye."  
**"See ya."

She placed the cellphone on her work table and leaned back on the chair. She heard the front door open.

"Sweetie, is that you? Are you still not talking to me?"  
Vivi sighed and walked into the study.

"No. But I'm still slightly mad."  
"I'm really sorry."  
"How sorry?"  
"Uh?"  
"Really sorry,like at your wedding when you left Sanji crying like a baby in the middle of a church, while everyone stared at the two of us running out? Or really sorry, like at Zoro's birthday when you dropped the cake on Sanji's head? I hope it's not the latter, because we both know you weren't sorry at all."  
"If you're mad at me because of Sanji, then why are you telling Sanji stories?"

"Sweetheart..."  
She walked over to her. The blue haired girl sat on Nami's lap, and looked deep into her eyes.

"I wasn't mad at you because of Sanji. I was mad at you because of you. You didn't even think about leaving me a note, or calling me, or anything. You just went off without even talking to me. I understand that you and Sanji have a past together and that you're best friends, and I understand that you can end up doing some very stupid things when you're bored and Zoro appears."  
"Well, it was just this time."  
"No, no, no. It's every time you're bored and Zoro appears. Besides the cake incident I mentioned, there was washing the bowling balls."  
"Well, they got very shiny."  
"Sanji had to buy a new washing machine. Then there was golf-"

"What's wrong with golf?"  
"Inside Sanji's house. And a few others. Actually, now that I think about it, almost every time you and Zoro get together, Sanji's screwed."

"So, you're not pissed off?"

"No. Next time, just call me. Okay, darling? Now, aren't you late for poker night?"  
Nami hugged her.

"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For being who you are."

::

Woooow, it's been a long time. Sorry, school and my comic. Well, I'm back and the plot's moving.


End file.
